Canada 7 minutes in heaven
by Phoenix Poisson
Summary: Another story of many from a while ago


Hetalia

Canada 7 minutes in heaven

You started getting ready for the party, putting on your dress, makeup, doing your hair, that kind of stuff. Then your brother, America, came in. "Yo, Maine are you almost ready to- WOW you look great!" he said.

"Thanks Alfred, I tried hard," you said tying the shoulder straps of your dress together. You had a dark blue dress that was tight down to the waist, and then was loose to the middle of the shins. You had beautiful matching flats and blue makeup on. "Do I look okay?" you asked unsure.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've seen," America said affectionately.

"Thanks America, lets go," you said.

You guys got to the party and the bad touch trio started hitting on you. "C'mon leave me alone guys, it isn't funny," you said nervously.

"Hey guys! Leave my sis alone," America said walking over and put an arm around your shoulder protectively.

"Thanks America," you said.

"Hey, you need to learn to stand up for yourself, dude," America said. You looked down at the floor. "Hey! I know! Maine I want you meet someone," America said pulling me somewhere. He came up to someone that looked a lot like America. "Yo Canada! This is Maine! Well, have fun!" then he ran off.

"Wait America!" you called. "Damn," you grumbled. "That's so much like America, just dumping me somewhere and running off," you said quietly. You felt eyes on you. You turned around and saw Canada staring at you.

"You're Maine right?" he said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, and your Canada right?" You said.

He looked at you surprised. "You know my name?" He asked.

"Yeah, you came over to our house before," you said.

You continued talking to him and realized that this guy was a very good guy to be around. He was nice, sweet, quiet and smart.

"Who are you?" a bear said beside him, looking up at him.

"I'm Canada, your owner," he said looking a tiny bit annoyed.

"Who are you?" the bear asked you.

"I'm Maine," you said. "He's cute, what's his name?"

"I don't remember, he doesn't remember my name and I don't remember his," Canada replied.

Italy suddenly shouted out "Hey everyone~! Come and join the circle and all the guys put something in the hat!"

You all joined the circle. "Okay~ Maine how about you go first! We're playing 7 minutes in heaven~!" Italy chimed.

You reached into the hat and took out a maple leaf. "Who's maple leaf?" You asked.

"Um, that's me," Canada said next to you. You smiled as the two of you got to the closet.

"Remember only 7 minutes you two~" Italy said.

You shuffled your feet for a moment, "You don't have to do anything you know," you said in a sad tone.

"Do you not want me to do anything?" Canada asked in the same sad tone.

"Do you want to?"

"Kind of," He said blushing.

You crashed your lips against his. He gasped then relaxed, and turned into a full make out session. He untied the shoulder straps and gently kissed down your neck looking for your soft spot. He finished unzipping the back and your dress fell to the floor. You pulled off his sweatshirt and shirt underneath it and felt his surprisingly well-toned torso.

You pulled back from the kiss you were in. "W-wait, should we do this? We don't have much time and-,"you were interrupted by Canada pulling you back to another kiss.

"Does it matter? Does it matter if people see how we feel?" Canada said. His attitude really changed.

You smiled and looked determined" No it doesn't matter," you said confidently. He smiled and pulled you back to another kiss. You unbuttoned his pants and started pushing them off his hips when the door opened.

"Whoa! Canada get some!" America cried. "Ha-ha good job sis!"

You smiled. You only had a strapless bra and underwear on and Canada had his pants half way down his thighs and shirtless. "We should probably get dressed Matt," You said smiling. He looked at you and smiled.

"Yeah," He said slightly embarrassed. You two got dressed and came out. There was a couple of wolf whistles when you did but the two of you didn't care. You fell asleep in Canada's lap and Canada brought you home with him. You two started dating and 4 years later got married. You had twin sons and a younger daughter. The daughter looked just like you and one of the twins looked just like Canada.

The other looked like America, imagine that.


End file.
